The kings revenge
by Crystai
Summary: Hey this is my 1st fic, so pls dnt b too mean lol, its quite a dark, disturbing fic, so if you dont like that sort of thing then dont read it. Contains incest,slash and possibly mentions of rape... so you have been warned
1. Chapter 1

Chap 1.

Galbatorix paced about the throne room, dark thoughts filled his mind. He needed to come up with a plan. He had the brothers, Eragon and Murtagh in his dungeons, he finally had the opportunity to gain control of the sapphire dragon and her rider.

But before he broke Eragon he wanted his revenge, revenge for the humiliation of being defeated by him, revenge for almost abolishing his control over the people of Alagaësia,and because of his jealousy, that the last female dragon had chosen him to be her rider.

The king growled in frustration, nothing he thought of was twisted enough, he couldn't kill them, he needed their dragons, torturing hurt them but they could be healed, no he needed something more drastic. He wanted to cause damage that couldn't be erased.

What could he do that was so evil, so sick that both brothers would be broken and shamed for eternity. Shadows cast by dying candles flickered on the kings face, giving him an eerie glow, in the dim light he looked almost demonic.

Galbatorix mused on the new information that he'd readily torn from Eragon's mind. Then the idea came to him. Eragon and Murtagh were not just simply brothers, they were lovers, with a love so strong that they were willing to die to preserve it, which on various occasions they almost had. A wicked grin began to slowly creep across the king's face, he knew what he was going to do now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2 - Dungeons

The dungeons were dark and bitterly cold. Two older youths lay on the hard stone floor, entwined in one an others arms. The elder of the two, was lay on his back his arms encased the younger brunette protectively. Both boys were of an athletic build and had handsome features, although the younger male's were slightly finer, giving him an elfish tint.

The older, dark haired boy, stirred first, ebony eyelashes flickered open. "Eragon," he murmured gently, then fixing his eyes on his younger lover, he whispered more loudly, "Eragon, come on, you need to wake up," he began caressing his back in an attempt to rouse him.

Eragon simply groaned and nestled deeper into his chest. " Murtagh, why are you waking me, go back to sleep,"

Murtagh laughed, " So you are awake then?," He placed a hand on Eragon's face, and tilted it towards him, "I woke you, because I wanted to do this," he pulled Eragon up higher and kissed him, with a deep, needy passion, lightly slipping his tongue into Eragons moist mouth, just allowing their tongues to brush, then he drew apart from him, and teasingly coaxed, " But seen as your tired, I'd better let you sleep," and he moved away from him slightly.

Grinning impishly, Eragon straddled him, he kept his eyes fixed on Murtagh's face, as he began to slowly move his hips back and forth, "Trying to be a tease brother?," he softly nibbled and sucked on Murtagh's neck, and used his body weight to keep his brother pinned beneath him. "Well two can play at that game," he leaned down and kissed him firmly on the lips, he could feel Murtagh shiver with little waves of pleasure, Eragon then whispered into his ear, "But I'm better," before quickly dismounting.

" Oh really? Well then little brother I guess I'll just have to teach you how wrong you are," he reached out an arm to grab him, but froze, when the sound of raised voices and hurried footsteps could be heard.

Both brothers sprung to their feet, just as the door to their cell opened. A small number of armed soldiers filed into the cell. Murtagh subconsciously stood slightly in front of his brother, in a pointless desire to be able to protect him, should he need to.

A burly, middle aged man stepped forward, "The king requires to bee a seein both o u scum, so look sharp," he then stepped to one side as another figure shadowed the doorway.

Both boys shared a nervous glance, and Eragon moved closer to his brother. The figure in the doorway stepped out from the shadows, "Leave us," he addressed to the guards, "I want to share my idea with my riders" said Galbatorix, his eyes never leaving the youths for a moment.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - revelations

Galbatorix waited until his men had left before he addressed his prisoners, "Well isn't this cosy, just the three of us," he mocked. Neither boy replied, but both retreated slightly.

The atmosphere was tense, both boys were filled with a sense of unease. They were used to the kings violent outbursts and mental attacks, but neither were prepared for this seemingly calm and controlled behaviour. This to them could only mean one thing, that he'd thought of some new form of torture.

"What do you want Galbatorix?" Eragon's voice cut through the silence.

The king's response, via the power of his mind, was to fling Eragon on to the back wall, whilst simultaneously pinning Murtagh along side his brother.

"NEVER address me by my first name boy," Galbatorix snarled, " You are only EVER to refer to me as my lord" staring into the youngsters eyes, he focused his mind on Eragon's. The king felt the shields to his opponents mind go up, and after a brief struggle, he brutally ripped them apart, causing Eragon to cry out in pain.

Murtagh inwardly flinched and growled in frustration as he watched his brother drop to his knee's, he couldn't bear not being able to protect him. How he longed to go to him, to cradle him in his arms and bear all the pain for him, but Galbatorix's magic was too strong and he was struggling in vain against it.

Galbatorix's rage passed as quickly as it had come. Once he had regained his former composure he relinquished his hold over Eragon's mind, although he still kept both boys pinned side by side against the wall.

" In answer to your question Eragon, I want revenge," he grinned darkly at them, sending chills through their spines, "I want revenge for all the wrongs you've done me, for the pain you've caused me and I want you to pay, I want you to pay with all that you love the most."

Eragon shuddered at those words, 'what did the king mean, and more importantly who else would be hurt because of me' as Eragon pondered these thoughts, his mind slipped to thoughts of Sapphira, he hated the enchantments that prevented him from being able to communicate with her, to simply feel her and now more than ever he needed her advice.

'Oh Sapphira I wish we were together again' He was sure that the king had been referring to her, but any certainties he had vanished when he saw how Galbatorix was eyeing his brother.

Murtagh's heart froze, his mind reeling in horror as he realised that the king was not only staring at him intently, but that he was staring with profound sexual interest. It made Murtagh's skin crawl the way Galbatorix's eyes alone were roaming over his body.

Eragon seethed, he now fully comprehended the true meaning of the kings words.

As the king advanced, Eragon struggled against the magic that was pinning him, but to no avail. It broke his heart that his brother, his most cherished lover was stood less than an arms distance away, yet he was unable to prevent anything, or to simply touch and reassure him.

Galbatorix could practically feel the rage and fear radiating off the two brothers.

He grasped Eragon's face, forcing him to look at Murtagh.

" Handsome isn't he," he coaxed, " Such dark eyes, so wide and child like, you can see his soul in his eyes," he paused as Murtagh stiffened, Eragon glared at him, he could see the boys internal battle to keep his emotions controlled. 'Just a little more pushing and he'll soon break' the king thought quite gleefully to himself.

Galbatorix released his grip on Eragon and moved in front of Murtagh, their faces were no more than an inch apart. He smiled watching Murtagh trying to avoid his gaze and to look calm.

Though he addressed Eragon, Galbatorix's eyes never left Murtagh for a moment, "But what about his mouth Eragon, don't you think that those lips are so soft and inviting?" he flashed Eragon an evil grin, "In fact, I think I may be forced to try them!"

In a flash Galbatorix had pulled Murtagh to him, and encircled his arms around him, forcefully holding Murtagh's arms behind Murtagh's own back. He leaned down and began roughly kissing him, he used his tongue to ruthlessly probe Murtagh's mouth, and inwardly felt small waves of pleasure at the taste. Galbatorix could feel Murtagh struggling against his chest to break free from the kiss, his only response was to bite down savagely on Murtagh's lip till he drew blood.

Eragon fought hard against the magic restraining him. He was horrified to see Murtagh so violated and helpless, pure rage swept through him seeing another man force his lover into submission, he felt nothing but hatred towards Galbatorix as he watched his lips touch Murtagh's.

"Galbatorix, you unimaginable BASTARD!" he roared, his voice thick with emotion.

Galbatorix stopped and shoved his unwilling partner to his knee's before turning back towards Eragon. With one sharp movement he'd backhanded him hard across the face.

Then grasping him firmly by the throat, he began to gloat and goad Eragon.

" What's the matter boy, have I touched a nerve," he sneered. Eragon bit back the urge to respond and instead settled for the classic death glare.

Galbatorix continued, "I suppose it's best that I stopped, after all I can think of better uses for his mouth," The king smirked smugly as Eragon's face contorted into a display of pure hated.

"My lord" began Eragon, each word laced with sarcasm, " I can assure you, that if you ever even suggest touching my brother in such ways again, then I will personally see to it that you shan't live to regret it!" he growled menacingly.

Galbatorix smiled and replied with equal sarcasm, "My I suggest my little lord, that you hold your tongue," then after leaning closer added, "or lose it!"

He swaggered over to where he still had Murtagh kneeling. Crouching down beside him he gently brushed the dark hair out of Murtagh's eyes, and stroked the side of his face slowly, almost with affection.

He then turned to Eragon, "and Eragon, I have no intention of simply suggesting, let ME assure YOU, that you are going to pay for what you've done, and like I said, your going to pay with all you love most - starting with Murtagh,"

Galbatorix rose and proceeded towards the door, but just before he reached the threshold, he turned and added, "Your first payment will be tonight, I'll take Murtagh into my bed and use his body as I will, and if he satisfies me then I might keep him to myself rather than sharing him around my men, so I strongly suggest that you enjoy the little time you have left together!"

Galbatorix released them from his magic, which took away the last of their strength, the last thing either boy remembered before succumbing to the darkness of forced sleep, was Galbatorix's laughter as he left their chamber.

* * *

Right people I need to know what you want to happen, shud Galbatorix have his way? Or should Murtagh be saved? Please keep reviewing, thanks XD


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Chapter 4 - Unexpected Ally

As Galbatorix tore out of the dungeon and disappeared down the passageway, he did not see the ragged youth, lurking in the dim shadows. So therefore the look of bitter hatred, that shone in the steel grey eyes was also missed.

The youths name was Ethan, though only 18, due to being one of Galbatorix's soldiers he had the muscular build and height required for him to be deemed fit to guard his majesty's more hostile captives. He cared little for the opinions and company of others, only one thing burned in his heart, the fires of hatred, fires that flames had grown increasingly over the years, as he had waited for his revenge.

Galbatorix had taken everything from him. He'd been a boy when his life changed forever. In his dreams he could still hear his mothers screams, he could still smell the smoke as it rose from the ruins that was once his home, he could still see the mutilated corpses of his father and older brother, and he still lived with the dishonour of being stripped of his lordship thus being forced to serve the king as a royal guard.

Ethan didn't know Eragon personally but he'd heard the stories that were told about him and he'd witnessed the battle in which Eragon had attempted to kill the king and had seen Murtagh switch sides in the final moments, desperate to keep Eragon safe from Galbatorix's clutches. But none of this mattered to him, the only thing that mattered was getting revenge on Galbatorix, to him Eragon was merely a tool, a tool in which he could incur the wrath of the king.

Finally he had a plan, after years of plotting and false hope, he finally had something substantial. Freeing the kings enemy was his intention, and all the plans were in place ready for him 2 do that.

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, it was more of an introduction to a new character, ty 4 readin n pls keep reviewing, hopefully i'll b updating sum time soon :) x x


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Have Faith

Eragon was the first to stir, for a moment he felt too drained and sluggish to think, but a quick glance at his unconscious brother soon sharpened his mind…..and sent a bolt of pain straight to his heart.

Galbatorix's words rushed back to him, God how could he have let this happen. But Eragon was a simpering boy no longer, he was a young man, who'd fight until his dying breath to protect his most cherished brother and lover.

"Murtagh…Murtagh, wake up - please?" he called his brothers name whilst shaking him, at first just firmly, but now he'd become a little rougher.

Slowly the elder brother came to, his vision was still a little blurred, as his moist eyes flickered open.

"Eragon?…eurgh, Eragon stop shaking me" He focused his gaze, on the face of his evidently worried partner.

Averting his gaze, Murtagh simply closed his eyes. He couldn't bear to see Eragon hurting like this, and he was powerless to defend him….or even himself. He knew what was causing their mutual pain, but he had no words of comfort for him. How could he comfort Eragon, when he knew that there was nothing either of them could do. Fear and dread of what was coming formed a heavy knot in his stomach. He tried not to think about it, he tried to think of some soothing words, but none came.

Eragon, watching Murtagh retreat into his own mind, choked back his own fears, whilst his body shook with anger. There must be something that could be done - there had to be. Galbatorix would pay for all of this, one day he'd tear the bastards heart out himself….and if he so much as touched Murtagh - Eragon's jaw clenched, as his heart hammered against his chest, he couldn't stand the thought of another man or woman having their hands on his brother….let alone his most hated enemy's hands.

"Murtagh, I swear to you - he'll not have you, I'd die before I'd let them" his voice had a hardened edge to it, yet it still wavered with emotion.

Upon hearing his brothers oath - an oath proposing death, the dark haired rider, sat upright, pulling Eragon into a tight embrace, before clasping his face with both hands.

Looking into the eyes he loved so well, Murtagh forced his voice to be as calm as he could manage it to be, yet the tone was clearly that of an order not a request.

"You'll do no such thing Eragon, when they….when they come for me - you let them, do you hear me?" emotion was beginning to leak into his voice, he spoke more softly now, tainted with desperation, "Eragon - your everything to me, my lover, my brother, and so much more - don't you see that you're my whole life, without you….without I couldn't live, I wouldn't want to. I, I need you - we both know that.. That we cant win this. I need you to be strong - for me, so that I can be strong….Eragon, whatever - whatever happens, you alone have m y heart and soul - and nothing, nothing can change that"

Eragon, couldn't argue with what his brother said, he knew he was right there was nothing that could be done, and he was determined to be strong for his brother, but still surely there must be some small hope left.

Eragon cupped his brothers face with one hand, and ran his hand through the thick dark hair with the other. His lips soon found Murtagh's, the taste of his lover made him almost want to cry out, how long would it be before Galbatorix, forced himself upon his soul mate?

Clinging to his brother he murmured, "I don't know how…but somehow, we'll change fate….just have faith"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Surprise

A key turning in the lock startled the brothers, surely Galbatorix wasn't ready so soon. Eragon could feel the panic rising in his chest, neither brother was ready for what was to come, they'd had no real time to prepare.

Murtagh ignoring the cold dread in his own heart, squeezed his brothers shoulder supportively, "Be strong little brother" his voice wavered slightly, if anyone needed to be strong then it was himself.

Before his younger lover could answer the door was flung open, and the one who stood before them was not what had been expected.

One young guard stood there, with wild grey eyes and a tense posture. His voice however was smooth and deep, "If you want to live, then you'd better follow me - now!" without waiting for a reply, he'd already began to turn away.

The two riders looked at each other - well what had they got to lose, together they ran from their cell, closely following their unexpected ally.

* * *

Authors note : Sorry about the shortness of this chapter, its more of a filler. By the way, thank you for all of your reviews, i appreciate all of your ideas and suggestions, and will be taking on board what you want to happen - keep reviewing :D


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note:

Hey, sorry about interrupting the story with a note but I just wanted to update you on some of my ideas for what's in store.

Firstly I have a lot of plans in store for Murtagh *evil grin* …. and Galbatorix

Secondly I will be giving some more focus to Eragon in some of the later chapters.

Thirdly be prepared for a twist

And finally brace yourself for a potential character death!

So you have been warned, if anyone is uncomfortable with the above then stop reading now lol. Thank you for all of your reviews - please keep reviewing. I will try and incorporate as many of your ideas and suggestions as I can.

Crystai J


End file.
